


沒帶抑制劑那天

by imagine1234



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine1234/pseuds/imagine1234
Summary: 快樂日蓋。- 漢蓋- OOC





	沒帶抑制劑那天

　  
　　底特律檔案室。

　　忽然爆出一團發情的Omega味，那種味道很難形容，不是普通香橙、青蘋果、清竹味那麼簡單，而是接近誰人也適合的催情味道，獨特的淡香帶著一股熟悉感，如自家棉被的費洛蒙味，這股味道無形中勾引他人追尋。

　　蓋文弄翻一疊放在架子上的文件，他無暇理會散落地上的紙張，狼狽靠牆喘息。這次發情期比預期早，日子計算錯誤害他毫無準備，就位於很多Alpha和Beta警員當值的底特律警局提早進入發情期。

　　他把該死的抑制劑遺留在家。

　　蓋文匆匆關上及鎖死檔案室的門，他知道於事無補，擁有通行證的探員照樣能進入，但他不能坐以待斃引出更多人來捅他的屁股。

　　「狗屎。」他低罵發洩情緒。

　　體內的燥熱直攻下體，渾身沁出星點的汗水。蓋文環著臂，指甲深陷手臂刮出血痕，試以痛覺覆蓋源源不絕的性慾，老二依然不聽話撐起小帳蓬。後穴汨汨分泌粘滑的液體，淫糜的乳珠堅挺，深黑上衣掩蓋不住他放蕩的身體。

　　腦袋叫囂著，全身不受控制，他的理智交託給慾望，由慾望主宰他的身體。他是不自願的。萬分不自願，但當發情是一種本能，他沒有選擇。

　　「操！」蓋文破音怒吼，拳頭往石牆上打，反作用力激起痛意，他鬆開拳頭，額頭絕望挨著牆壁滑下。

　　他只能等待被滿足。

　　但只要沒有人解鎖檔案室的門，他就安全了。

　　也許是這樣。

　　殘存的理智抑壓本能衝動。蓋文體內正發動一場煎熬的戰爭，他自然非常難受，身上無一細胞高喊想要被進入、想被狠幹。他解開褲子蹂躪性器，粗魯套弄，誠實的痛意趕走所有情趣，沒有想要的感覺。情慾似是劃大的口子，渴望得到更多。

　　蓋文疲倦的把手放到一旁，沮喪垂下頭，表情難堪。他的老二精神得想把它割掉。他看著大腿間直直豎起肉具，無助得像小學一年級的孩子。他的手握成拳頭，腰肢忍不住輕顫，思想上的拔河終究作出退讓，他提起胳臂，伸出中指和無名指於後穴附近按壓。

　　他並沒抬頭看那過程，天生性別的羞辱深入靈魂，Omega的地位仿如生子機器，即使如何努力也追不上擁有天賦的Alpha和Beta。撫過肛穴周圍的皺褶，指尖蹭上水色，輕輕插入自己的屁眼，他是第一次這樣做，噁心，但是平撫了一點發情期的衝動，只是一點兒。他指骨微微彎曲，模仿活塞運動抽插，猶電擊般的酥麻快感直衝感知神經，耳尖紅一大片，他摀住自己發出吟叫的嘴，繼續手上的活。

　　如果他試用第三角度看待自己，那就會想像到人來人往的底特律警局內，那小小的檔案室，有個不知廉恥的男人，小腿勾在鬆垮的褲子，張開雙腿自慰，仔細一看，那位正在發情的Omega是平日囂張難搞的蓋文李德警探。

　　警探搞得自己很爽。二指抽插泛水的淫穴，硬直的陰莖隨動作晃動，呼吸逐漸急速，外套裡面的黑色休閒衣因汗水沾濕，腹肌的輪廓增添性感。蓋文撩起令他不舒服的上衣，他咬著下擺，豐富的胸肌完整暴露於空氣中。他搔刮穴內軟肉同時搓捻殷紅的乳珠，吟聲盡數埋入衣襬。

　　「嗚哼……嗯……唔嗯……操我……」

　　「蓋文？噢操。你該死的抑制劑呢？」

　　在情慾之海快要淹死的Omega猛然聽見熟悉的聲音，他整個僵直，沒錯，是他媽的漢克安德森副隊長，自喪子以後形象越來越頹廢，一改以前意氣風髮的臉貌，灰白的髮絲和鬍鬚像邋遢的流浪漢，可副隊長的名銜仍穩穩掛在他的胸前。Alpha濃烈的威士忌味道施以安撫，好像成熟男人的闊掌輕輕摸頭。蓋文的確因而紓緩不少。

　　咬著衣服的蓋文下意識望向門口，漢克體貼鎖上門了。他安心嘆了一口氣。沒想到會在檔案室遇到漢克。深思一下他的出現並不訝異，漢克是少數擁有檔案室高級權限的人。蓋文把智能門反鎖，漢克還是有能力進來。

　　「你來這裡幹什麼？因為氣味？」暴怒和無力交雜的嗓音顯得柔弱，蓋文給了漢克一個厭惡的眼神：「滾出去，我不想和老伯上床好嗎！」

　　挑衅的話令漢克加以鄙視，他裂嘴一笑，鼻孔朝天，兔子牙把諷刺推高一個階級：「你覺得我很想上你嗎？」那個欠打的表情很快收起，回復記憶中沉穩的副隊長。

　　「你現在面對的是一隻發情的Omega，假設你是不舉才會不心動。」詼諧又現實的笑話使蓋文嘴角彎起不怎好看的笑意。他的視點落在漢克微勃的性器上，肯定被褲子勒得想解放。

　　蓋文還記得上一次沒預備妥當的發情期，同樣剛巧遇到漢克，他們同為紅冰特勤小組的成員，不免工作上有諸多交集，但那次他們沒有性交，因為及時借到已婚警員給老婆買的抑制劑。

　　每次都會這麼幸運嗎？

　　蓋文不是幸運之神眷顧的孩子。

　　如果神明愛他，一出生就不會決定如此出身和運命。

　　「漢克……你可以離開嗎？」蓋文軟糯中帶一點剛強的聲線沾上有些失控的哭腔，星點的淚光在眼眶打轉，灰色的眸子再眨一下眼，淚珠就要落在衣領。「拜託你……」

　　那是因為……

　　──漢克安德森，是他曾經景仰的人。

　　漢克的薄唇欲言又止，他不過是需要到檔案室提取資料，撞見熟人活躍的信息素，走進檔案室，未料到見著這樣的畫面。看到這般落泊的蓋文，真與平時的他迥然不同，看著他長大不多不少有點乾兒子的錯覺，雖然這人只會頂撞他的嘴，開口閉口也是髒話，注定不是孝子的材料。

　　「其實我抽屜有後備抑制劑。」但漢克考慮到走這一趟後，難保回來見到的景象是一大堆不知所謂的男人操他的乾兒子，還叫上他一起操。

　　「你……」為什麼你會有？

　　「蓋文，認真回答我。你想我幫你還是他們幫你？」

　　「我……」

　　漢克接近一米九的身高逼近過來，他已為蓋文作出抉擇，涼涼的陰影引起一番對未知的恐懼，蓋文退無可避，背後是冰冷的牆。粗圓的中指冷不防操了進來。加上蓋文的手指，原本穴裡的手指增至三隻，漢克的指尖帶領蓋文按壓和抽插，卑猥的水聲不絕於耳，肛穴收縮了下，老道的技藝使陰莖溢出透明的前列腺液。蓋文弓身，忍不住朝對方抬起臀部，後穴隨著手指肏弄糾緊。

　　漢克拉出蓋文的手，佈有槍繭的指頭突進嫩穴。

　　「啊嗚！！」蓋文倏地作出激烈的反應，抵在軟肉上磨蹭的觸感讓他爽得快要尿。「媽的，我要瘋了！」

　　他再也忍受不了。

　　「插進來漢克……我允許了，但是先告訴你不要射入生殖腔……」蓋文小聲嘀咕，他掛著長褲的腿勾上副隊長的腰，他幾乎要忘記自己和對方什麼身份和地方，還有年齡差距，對方可以當他父親。

　　「警告你真的不要射！我會親自閹了你！唔……」漢克的手指攪弄蓋文的軟舌，封起他聒噪的聲音。

　　「我盡量吧！」

　　「媽的！什麼叫我嗯唔唔……」

　　漢克埋在後穴的手指抽動，濕滑的舌頭乖巧舔舐。蓋文捉住漢克的臂彎以愉悅的顏面輕咬手指，他自願奉上胸肌蹭他長毛的前臂，小巧乳頭磨在肥壯的臂背，癢癢的搔在漢克心頭。

　　漢克抽出纏著水光的手指，擅自摑在蓋文欠幹的大胸肌，胸脯肉浪浮動，登時留下一個紅紅的掌印。

　　來不及驚愕的蓋文馬上被極具侵略性的Alpha訊息素侵佔，與蓋文平時的印象全然不同！像蠻橫的把蓋文扣壓在地。漢克平日的訊息素較為平靜，偶爾心煩意亂會變得暴躁，還是可以克制。蓋文卻從來沒見過副隊長的訊息素有這麽的强勢一面，在他面前一次釋放險些腳軟。

　　他好像被强行灌進一箱威士忌。

　　漢克安德森是一根臨時的人肉按摩棒……蓋文不停催眠自己。

　　蓋文轉身跪趴於地，用手掰開臀瓣，倘若頭上有貓耳朵，應該是害羞的耷拉著；尾巴的話，該是高高翹起。

　　粉紅的穴口有不安地瑟縮，它需要的是能填得滿滿當當的大肉棒。漢克明白蓋文的迫切，他解了皮帶，也解了箍住胸膛的襯衣鈕扣，他的手放在蓋文的臀上，拇指溫柔地揉勾人的腰窩。

　　「你第一次被男人操？」漢克有一個新發現，常常懟他的小混蛋原來是個小處男。

　　生澀的反應和應對，讓他得出分析。

　　「嗯……閉嘴老傢伙……」龜頭嵌入濕濡的穴道，甜膩的叫聲響起，蓋文不忘責罵。

　　「放鬆，把身體交給我。」漢克瞇起灰藍色的眸子，對著發情的小傢伙徹底沒了脾氣。

　　緊張的大腿在他的話語下漸漸放鬆。漢克挺起自己的腰，一下一下搗弄穴心，碩大的肉物撐得皺褶拉平，滿是毛的下體撞在柔軟的窄臀上拉出淫邪的絲液，漬漬水聲令人臉紅不已。蓋文的深處受到一波波磨擦，充實的快意將要把他頂上天堂。

　　肉刃於穴裡放肆，淫蕩的小屁股經漫長的開拓可以盡根沒入，漢克整根拔出，又整根插入，肉壁吸吮粗長的陽物，流延出的淫液經大腿滑下，積在地上一小窪。漢克把肉臀揉得像個草莓糯子，被凌虐的蜜色美臀仍然臣服在他的胯下。

　　蓋文的臉貼在地面，棕髮和衣物皆凌亂不堪。他張嘴像狗兒一般伸出舌頭，呻吟聲因嘴型更美妙動聽。

　　「啊啊──啊哈♥……輕點……嗯嗚……老混蛋！」

　　「哈，真是一個欠操的後輩。」

　　聽了受辱的話，漢克更是猛烈肏弄蓋文的嫩穴。多麼欠教訓的野小子啊。著肉聲像是扇在蓋文潮紅的臉頰，肉根插出翻騰不止的情浪，莖頭被肉褶箍得很緊。蓋文看是不太明白在性愛中放鬆的重要性，他不捨得放下自己的自尊，投入當副隊長的床伴。

　　那痛苦的人就不是他一個了。

　　漢克蹙起稀淡的眉毛，將蓋文抱於懷裡操。

　　他輕舔蓋文的耳垂，那很淺的耳骨小孔和泛紅的耳廓也避不過舔舐。

　　「抱著我。」

　　「滾吧……嗚啊！」

　　漢克扣住蓋文的窄腰往上抽刺，蓋文才慌張環住漢克的肩膀保持平衡，那種失衡感不是說笑，如同突然腳踏空的恐怖感。肉莖夾在漢克發福的肚子，肉體的壓迫使蓋文產生快要射的預感。

　　蓋文埋首於頸窩貪婪地聞著安德森副隊長獨有的氣味，他正在被他的偶像操，他正在被……

　　「嗯啊……好舒服♥……」

　　耳際的呢喃教人發狂。

　　粗糙的舌頭滑過鎖骨，漢克在蓋文頸窩上輕咬，真正的腺體位於後頸，可惜體位的關係無法調動，蓋文也不會喜歡被他標記。

　　生殖腔開出一道小縫，漢克不小心頂中了，剎那間被夾得老二爆炸爽，裡面的小嘴吸附分身的頂端，內層包覆加前端按摩，漢克悠長低吟，維持了這個姿勢好一陣子。

　　蓋文被頂中那兒之際用力抓緊身下人的衣料，氣得逼出模糊的髒話，他全身微微發抖，眼神裡慾念和恐懼各佔一半。

　　蓋文嘗試自己抽離，穴口才離開了一點性器，漢克抓住他的肉臀往下一按，精準地頂中同一個位置！蓋文幾乎被操到虛軟，快感如煙花爆開滲進他敏感的神經線，他的小穴痙攣噴水，澆在漢克龜頭上的熱泉由交合位置滲出，蓋文無意識把漢克抱得像救命稻草，他被巨大而未知的快感拖入浪潮，無法呼吸。

　　「啊哈──♥♥」

　　大腦一片空白，後庭纏緊青筋盤踞的性器，穴道抽搐聯翩。蓋文感覺漢克的鬍子在他項頸旁蹭，高潮後的肌膚敏感得可以，這鬍子一磨他就射了。

　　「爽嗎？」

　　「操你！王八蛋！」

　　漢克低聲笑了：「混蛋兒。」

　　漢克繼續挺動臀部，肉棒深頂那緊緻小嫩穴，他肏幹速度快得汁液飛濺，啪啪聲變得油膩，捲成一團的棉花糖似的。蓋文蜷曲腳趾，後穴不斷被人侵犯，顛簸中他拾回他的聲音：「媽、媽的！我叫你不要進去！我不要呃哈……懷孕……」

　　他的話語被操得支離破碎。

　　「嗚……嗯……我哈……我不要懷孕！漢、漢克！」

　　「漢克……求求你……嗚……」

　　「不行……會懷孕……停下……」

　　淚水打濕漢克的衣領，蓋文不敢想像那個將來，他很想立即從這場性愛抽身，但他的力氣敵不過對方，每次想逃，漢克也把他的屁股壓回去粗壯的陽具上，他只得不停被Alpha操幹生殖腔，承受Alpha所給予的滅頂快感。

　　「你喊著這句話的時候我只想操到你懷孕，蓋文。」

　　漢克頂開軟壁，人到中年還是氣力旺盛，反而年輕的小夥子被幹到將近翻白眼的地步。他所承諾的「盡量」真的是「盡量」的程度，Omega對於Alpha的引誘足以粉碎老男人的自制力，這種本能已烙入基因鏈，不可扭轉。

　　「抱歉，蓋兒。」

　　漢克摸著蓋文的後腦勺，輕吻他的鬍茬，唇瓣落至顫動的喉結。

　　結已生成，膨脹的結堵於入口，灼熱的精液射入蓋文的生殖腔，漢克射了好一會，那份量積了幾天，被射入溫暖精液的感覺就像被尿進去一樣。蓋文沒有拒絕的權利，確保受精的結至射精完畢方會恢復原狀。

　　他真的不敢相信──

　　子宮那兒裝著漢克的濁液！

　　蓋文好像一隻野貓似的忿恨咬著漢克的頸窩，他嚐到口裡的血腥味，豆大的眼淚滴下臉頰。他無聲抽噎。

　　「我操你媽，漢克安德森……」

  
　　End.

 

 


End file.
